Dla siebie nawzajem
by Katharija
Summary: W końcu oboje są już zmęczeni strachem i nieustanną odwagą, pustymi słowami i ogłuszającym milczeniem, zatrzymują się więc równocześnie w opustoszałym korytarzu i – przepraszam – szepcze Tonks, a każde jej spojrzenie mówi – nie pozwól mi odejść. Są zmęczeni, więc budzą się późno następnego dnia i – zostań ze mną na zawsze – szepce Remus, a każdy jego pocałunek mówi – przepraszam.


A/N: Tekst wisi też na Mirriel, ale w sumie zbyt go lubię, żeby trzymać tylko w jednym miejscu. Kanoniczny do bólu, choć czasem mam wrażenie, że ja czytałam jakiś całkiem inny kanon (a plus raczej wliczam w kanon Pottermore). Betowała **ginny358**.

* * *

Na początku jest po prostu miły, więc to oczywiste, że pamięta, jaką pija herbatę i pyta o jej pracę, i śmieje się z jej żartów. Nigdy jej nie przerywa i nie wygląda na znudzonego, więc Tonks opowiada mu o byciu metamorfomagiem i o muzyce, o miłości, o kształcie nosa, o przyjaciołach, dla których nie ma czasu i rodzicach, których nie okłamywała nigdy wcześniej, o sprawiedliwości i zdradzie. To normalne, że można się już zmęczyć milczeniem, bo przecież oboje z przymusu ukrywają na co dzień emocje. Po kilku miesiącach on wciąż słucha, choć powiedziała już zdecydowanie za dużo.

Na początku jest po prostu miła, więc to oczywiste, że uśmiecha się na jego widok i mówi – Siemasz, Remusie? – i twierdzi, że wcale nie przeszkadza jej, że dostają wspólne zadania, a jakiś czas później dodaje, że właściwie mogliby zawsze razem pracować, bo świetna z nich drużyna. To normalne, że rozmawiają o wszystkim, i że zostaje w kwaterze do późna, żeby zamienić z nim klika słów albo zapytać go o zdanie, bo przecież żadne z nich nie ma za wiele czasu i przyjaciół. Po kilku miesiącach ona patrzy mu w oczy i mówi, że powinien wiedzieć, w kim jest zakochana.

Na początku uśmiecha się tylko z uznaniem na widok każdej nowej fryzury i nie ma w tym nic dziwnego, bo akurat on rozumie dobrze, jak to jest, gdy ludzie oceniają cię na pierwszy rzut oka. Po jakimś czasie zaczyna dostrzegać o wiele więcej, komplementuje kolor oczu i kształt brwi, subtelną zabawę z kościami policzkowymi i Tonks myśli, że ma po prostu pamięć do twarzy. Dopiero potem uświadamia sobie, że nieważne, czy wygląda w miarę normalnie, czy jak reklama gumy do żucia, czy jak sześćdziesięcioletnia staruszka, on zawsze patrzy na nią w ten sam sposób.

Na początku podaje mu tylko rękę i łapie go za ramię, kiedy się potknie i dotyka go, jakby był człowiekiem i to nie powinno go przecież aż tak zaskakiwać, bo ona po prostu patrzy na każdego, jak na równego sobie. Po jakimś czasie jej dotyk staje się niemal naturalny, kiedy trzyma jego dłoń o wiele dłużej niż to konieczne, kiedy opiera głowę na jego ramieniu, kiedy całuje go w policzek w wigilię Bożego Narodzenia i Remus myśli, że ona zawsze okazuje w ten sposób sympatię. Dopiero potem uświadamia sobie, że w jej spojrzeniu jest coś o wiele bardziej palącego niż przywiązanie.

Kiedy go wreszcie całuje, nie robi tego, jakby całowała biednego Remusa o mrocznym sekrecie, ani jak gdyby czekała na jakąś odpowiedź. Całuje go, jakby była zdeterminowana, żeby przedrzeć się za jednym zamachem przez wszystkie bariery, które sobie zbudował, przyciąga go do siebie, jakby chciała pocałować najbardziej bezbronny kawałek jego duszy i Remus czuje, jakby znowu miał siedemnaście lat i nie wie co zrobić z rękami i z ogarniającą go paniką, że ten pocałunek może prowadzić do czegoś więcej.

Kiedy on całuje ją w odpowiedzi, nie robi tego, jakby całował niezdarną Tonks o różowych włosach, ani jak gdyby myślał o szczupłym ciele ukrytym pod zbyt luźnymi szatami. Całuje ją, jakby była jeszcze jakaś inna Nimfadora, o wiele cenniejsza i wspanialsza, przytrzymuje ją w miejscu, jakby chciał, żeby ta chwila trwała jak najdłużej i Tonks czuje, jakby stała się nagle jakąś obcą, dorosłą kobietą i nie wie, co zrobić z bijącym za szybko sercem i wszechogarniającym pragnieniem, żeby ten pocałunek prowadził do czegoś więcej.

Na początku ucieka, ponieważ przez całe życie myślał, że miłość jest czymś, czego można unikać, słowem zdefiniowanym gdzieś pomiędzy przyjaźnią, a pożądaniem. Ucieka, bo w przeciwnym wypadku musiałby się całkowicie odsłonić, pozwolić jej zbadać każdą bliznę, przyjrzeć się swojemu odbiciu w jej oczach i zmierzyć się z tym, co zobaczy.

Na początku walczy, ponieważ przez całe życie myślała, że miłość jest czymś przed czym nie można uciec, uczuciem z dnia na dzień całkowicie zmieniającym życie. Walczy, ponieważ w innym przypadku musiałaby się poddać, pozwolić mu ranić tylko siebie samego i zmierzyć się z tym, że nie potrafiła ocalić nawet jedynego mężczyzny swojego życia.

W końcu oboje są już zmęczeni strachem i nieustanną odwagą, pustymi nagle słowami i ogłuszającym milczeniem, zatrzymują się więc równocześnie w opustoszałym korytarzu i – przepraszam – szepcze Tonks, a każde jej spojrzenie mówi – nie pozwól mi odejść. Są zmęczeni, więc budzą się późno następnego dnia i – zostań ze mną na zawsze – szepce Remus, a każdy jego pocałunek mówi – przepraszam.

Kiedy on ucieka ostatni raz, Tonks zamyka się w pustym pokoju, w miejscu, które do niedawna wydawało się jej jedynym domem. Leży w bezpiecznej ciemności, czuje łzy płynące po policzkach i stara się nie myśleć o Remusie, z którym spędziła przecież tak mało czasu, który był zawsze tak delikatny i ostrożny i potrafił zranić ją tak głęboko, nie chce pamiętać o ich dziecku, które może nigdy nie być zdrowe i najwyraźniej nie zasługuje nawet na to, żeby poznać własnego ojca i po raz pierwszy Tonks jest pewna, że bez nich nie ma po co żyć.

Kiedy ona idzie walczyć ostatni raz, Remus znajduje się w sercu bitwy, w miejscu, które do niedawna wydawało mu się jedynym domem. Stoi w blasku śmiercionośnych zaklęć, czuje zimny płot spływający po plecach i stara się myśleć o Tonks, z którą spędził przecież tak mało czasu, która była zawsze tak emocjonalna i bezpośrednia i nigdy nie potrafiła go odepchnąć, chce pamiętać o ich synu, który jest zdrowy i tak niesamowicie wspaniały i zasługuje na to, żeby poznać swojego ojca i po raz pierwszy Remus jest pewien, że dla nich powinien żyć.

 _Nigdy wcześniej nie byłem zakochany – wyznaje pewnego dnia Remus nad kubkiem gorącej czekolady, a Tonks chichocze cicho i chyba mu nie wierzy. Oni nie byli tobą – odpowiada kiedyś Tonks na pytanie o te wszystkie razy, gdy była wcześniej zakochana, a Remus uśmiecha się całym sobą i chyba tego nie rozumie._


End file.
